This invention is directed to hydroxyl-nitrogenphosphite derived olefinic adducts as multifunctional lubricant additives or as multifuntional fluids or partial replacement fluids having EP/antiwear properties.
The general peroxide catalyzed reaction of dialkyl hydrogen phosphites with conventional olefins to give phosphonate derivatives is known, as disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,931. The use of these materials as multifunctional additives in a variety of lubricant applications is also known. These products have demonstrated excellent high and low temperature lubricating properties with exceptional EP/antiwear properties with potential friction reducing and corrosion inhibiting properties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,800 and 4,717,491 generally disclose the reaction of dialkyl and trialkyl phosphites with sulfur and thereafter reacting the resultant product with an amine, an olefin or an alkaline oxide to form lube oil products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,774 discloses a method of N-phosphorylating heterocyclic amines to produce products suitable for use as flame retardants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,912 discloses reaction products prepared from sulfurized olefins, dialkyl hydrogen phosphites and primary alkyl amines which are useful for improving lubricant compositions with respect to copper corrosion protection and antiwear protection.
However, no prior art known to applicants disclose hydroxyl-amine-phosphite or hydroxyl nitrogen containing phosphite derived adducts of functionalized and/or polymeric or oligomeric olefins as multifunctional additives as well as multifunctional lubricants with inherent multifaceted internal synergism.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide compositions which exhibit excellent lubricating properties in conjunction with good extreme pressure/antiwear, antioxidant and friction reducing properties.